A4
Flyover Fuel BP Forecourt '''Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food Cromwell Road '''Fuel WB BP, Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food Fuel EB BP, Connect, Wild Bean Cafe Notes 'Confusingly, the westbound forecourt is known as Cromwell Road South, and the eastbound Cromwell Road North! Gillette Corner '''Fuel 'Shell 'Forecourt 'Select, Deli2Go Ravenscroft '''Fuel BP Forecourt '''Connect, Wild Bean Cafe Hounslow '''Fuel WB Texaco, Mace Fuel WB BP, Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food Notes 'Eastbound forecourt also known as Cranford. The Dome, Brentford '''Fuel 'Texaco 'Forecourt 'The Co-operative Food Heathrow 'Fuel 'Shell 'Forecourt 'Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Chequers 'Fuel 'BP 'Forecourt 'Connect, Wild Bean Cafe Brands Hill 'Fuel 'BP 'Forecourt 'Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food Slough East '''Fuel WB Esso, Tesco, Costa Express Fuel EB Shell, Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Slough Central Operator/Fuel Tesco Forecourt 'Tesco/Costa Express Slough '''Fuel 'Jet 'Forecourt 'Costcutter, Costa Express, Rollover Slough West 'Fuel 'Esso 'Forecourt 'On the Run, Costa Express Jubilee River TRSA 'Fuel 'Shell 'Forecourt 'Select, Deli2Go, Costa Express Maidenhead 'Fuel 'Texaco 'Forecourt 'The Co-operative Food Littlewick Green 'Fuel 'Total 'Forecourt 'Mace Knowl Hill '''Operator MRH Group Fuel 'Esso '''Forecourt 'Hursts, Costa Express, Rollover 'Notes '''Formerly BP/BP Shop. Reopened as Esso in October 2014 with a fuel price of 119.7/l, which was 6p cheaper than Asda! Twyford '''Fuel 'BP 'Forecourt 'Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food, Car Wash Charvil 'Fuel 'Texaco 'Forecourt 'The Co-operative Food, Costa Express, Car Wash Sonning Cutting '''Operator BP Express Shopping Fuel 'BP '''Forecourt 'Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food, Car Wash, Jet Wash '''Notes There is a large M&S Foodhall (formerly M&S Simply Food) opposite the services!! Recently stopped selling LPG due to a major spill in June causing them to run out, and after a week of selling it again, they removed the pump and put some green metal over the former part of the totem pole where they displayed the price. You can see it above the BP Ultimate advert on the totem. Reading Operator '''Motor Fuel Group '''Fuel BP Forecourt '''Costcutter, Costa Express '''Formerly Murco - changed to BP in early July 2015. Costa Express used to be Simply Coffee. Berkeley Operator ROC Fuel 'Esso '''Forecourt 'On the Run, Costa Express Southcote 'Fuel 'Esso 'Forecourt 'Tesco Express, Costa Express Calcot 'Fuel 'BP 'Forecourt 'Londis, Costa Express, Cuisine de France 'Notes '''Formerly a very run down Connect converted in early 2015. It is NOT a 24hrs off license as stated in the picture. Theale '''Operator/Fuel 'Sainsbury's 'Forecourt 'Sainsbury's/Costa Express Aldermaston 'Fuel 'Shell '''Notes '''Former Total/Bonjour site. Woolhampton '''Operator Rontec/Snax 24 Fuel 'BP '''Forecourt 'Mace, Costa Express Thatcham 'Fuel 'Texaco 'Forecourt 'The Co-operative Food Swanbridge 'Fuel 'BP 'Forecourt 'Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food Eddington '''Fuel WB Texaco, The Co-operative Food, Costa Express, Car Wash Fuel EB Shell, Car Wash Notes Shell is a former Total/Bonjour site. Fyfield Fuel '''Texaco '''Forecourt Mace, Jet Wash Pippin Fuel BP Forecourt Connect, Wild Bean Cafe, M&S Simply Food, Car Wash Notes Just off the A4 in Calne. Chippenham Snax Operator Rontec Fuel Esso Forecourt Shop 'n Drive, Costa Express, Wash 'n Drive Car Wash Chippenham MRH Operator '''MRH '''Fuel Esso Forecourt Shop, Costa Express, Rollover, Car Wash, Jet Wash Chippenham Sainsbury's Operator/Fuel/Forecourt '''Sainsbury's '''Notes They are all less than 1km away from each other! Corsham Fuel Texaco Forecourt The Co-operative Food, Costa Express, Car Wash Notes '''Just off A4 in Pickwick on B3353. Box '''Fuel Esso Forecourt Budgens, coffee Walcot Fuel Esso Forecourt Snack and Shop, Costa Express Saltford Fuel Texaco Forecourt The Co-operative Food, Car Wash Keynsham Fuel Esso Forecourt Snack and Shop, Costa Express, TigerWash Notes '''Just off the A4. Brislington '''Operator Motor Fuel Group Fuel ??? Forecourt '''Costcutter, Jet Wash '''Notes Formerly Murco/Costcutter/MFG combo. Hotwells Fuel Esso Forecourt Snack and Shop, Costa Express Avonmouth Operator Rontec Fuel Esso Forecourt Shop 'n Drive, Costa Express, Subway Notes Former On the Run/Costa. Changed after May and before August 2014.